Initiation
by Miss Yuki 66
Summary: La réception avait commencée depuis une heure. Akashi Seijuro avait prit part à quelques discussions mais était désormais retranché dans un coin, solitaire, comme à son habitude. Une coupe de champagne se cogna soudain contre la sienne, comme pour trinquer. Des yeux bleus se plongèrent alors dans les siens. Akashi ignorait alors vers quoi cette rencontre allait le mener.


**Salut ! En l'honneur de l'anniversaire de notre Empereur préféré, je poste cet OS ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**

**Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La réception avait commencée depuis une heure. Akashi Seijuro avait prit part à quelques discussions mais était désormais retranché dans un coin, solitaire, comme à son habitude. La mondialité, ce n'était pas pour lui. S'il avait eu le choix, il serait resté chez lui à boire une gorgée de thé entre deux airs de piano.

Le jeune homme de vingt et un ans se tenait près d'un pilier de la grande salle de réception. Les murs étaient en pierre, des poutres croisées au plafond, des piliers et une terrasse au fond de la salle qui offrait une jolie vue sur la ville qui s'étendait en dessous. Okinawa était à la hauteur de sa réputation. L'eau y était de cristal avec de jolies maisons traditionnelles et une faune et une flore luxuriante. C'était une île de luxe qui attirait les touristes. Et les riches hommes d'affaire.

Cette réception était organisée par le père d'Akashi Seijuro, l'impitoyable Akashi Masaomi, dirigeant de l'entreprise familiale depuis près de vingt-cinq ans. Seijuro était destiné à devenir comme son père et à occuper le même poste. Mais pour le moment, le jeune homme était étudiant, il travaillait à mis-temps avec son père et n'avait les pensées tournées que vers les quelques loisirs qu'il avait le temps de conserver.

Il pensait à Yukimaru, sa jument, tout en buvant une petite gorgée de champagne. Le buffet se trouvait à un mètre de lui et il avait tout le loisir d'observer à la dérobé les gens qui venaient se servir. Il y avait les femmes au régime qui lorgnaient sur la nourriture, les hommes qui se fichaient du nombre de petits fours qu'ils mangeaient, les enfants qui faisaient une razzia sur les minis quiches et les profiteroles, les gourmands et ceux qui enchaînaient les coupes de champagne.

D'ordinaire, à ce genre de réception, Masaomi faisait en sorte de garder son héritier près de lui pour le présenter à tout le monde et lui montrer comment il fallait se comporter en société. Mais cette fois-ci, alors qu'il était l'organisateur et qu'il aurait pu se vanter d'avoir son fils avec lui, il le laissait tranquille. Pour l'étudiant, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Il aimait la tranquillité. La vie mondaine, il en avait une approche depuis son plus jeune âge.

À chacun de ses anniversaires, Masaomi invitait des gens influents qui offraient au garçon des babioles inutiles. Ils n'étaient présents que pour Masaomi et peu d'entre eux pensaient véritablement à souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Seijuro. Et durant la soirée, il était souvent contraint de jouer un air de violon et de piano. Masaomi adorait exhiber les talents de son fils. Tout était prétexte pour montrer à quel point il avait su éduquer son fils. En réalité, il ne s'était impliqué que financièrement, en employant des professeurs particuliers et des précepteurs.

Seijuro était en train de se demander comment il allait faire pour rentrer discrètement à son hôtel quand une coupe de champagne se cogna contre la sienne, comme pour trinquer.

Surpris, il regarda le garçon qui se tenait devant lui. Il devait avoir son âge. Il était plus petit que lui de quelques centimètres et arborait une chevelure couleur de ciel. Ses yeux bleus se plongèrent dans ceux rouges de Seijuro.

-Vous sembliez attendre quelque chose, dit le garçon face à lui.

Seijuro resta muet à le dévisager. Ce visage inexpressif l'intriguait. C'était bien la première fois qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que pensait une personne en face de lui.

-Je me suis dit que votre flûte de champagne se sentait seule.

-La votre aussi ? Demanda Seijuro.

Le garçon but une gorgée en gardant ses yeux bleus fixés dans ceux de Seijuro.

-Un peu. Je ne connais pas grand monde en réalité. Je suis surpris de trouver quelqu'un de mon âge. Il y a ici soit des parents soit des enfants.

-En effet.

Seijuro plissa les yeux.

-Dans ce cas, que fait un garçon de votre âge ici ?

-Je vous retourne la question.

-Je suis le fils de l'organisateur. Ma présence est obligatoire.

Le garçon haussa un sourcil.

-J'aurai dû le remarquer plus tôt : vous êtes le fils d'Akashi Masaomi.

-Oui. Et vous ?

Le garçon tendit sa main.

-Kuroko Tetsuya.

Seijuro la serra et sentit sa chaleur. Le contact de Tetsuya était léger, agréable. Il semblait avoir la peau douce. Le contact ne dura pas assez longtemps pour que Seijuro puisse l'affirmer.

-Cela ne me dit toujours pas ce que vous faîtes ici.

-Je crois que mon patron a voulu me mettre à l'épreuve... Je suis assistant du docteur Yamamoto, qui lui-même assiste le docteur Shigeto.

Seijuro acquiesça. Akacorp, l'entreprise familiale, s'était beaucoup diversifiée avec le temps. Masaomi, depuis la mort de sa femme d'un cancer, avait investit dans un laboratoire pour trouver de nouveaux remèdes et surtout des thérapies pour améliorer la fin de vie et atténuer les douleurs dans les pathologies chroniques. Le docteur Shigeto dirigeait tout ce pôle scientifique, basé à Tokyo. Le siège social d'Akacorp, lui, se trouvait à Kyoto, là où avait grandit Seijuro.

-Vous êtes bien jeune pour avoir de tels responsabilités.

-Je viens de sortir de mon école avec un diplôme scientifique. Mais mon travail consiste à faire de la paperasse et à courir derrière le docteur Yamamoto. Et vous, que faîtes vous ?

-Je suis encore étudiant. Je vais commencer mon master en économie et ensuite je travaillerai à Akacorp, au siège social. J'aurai sûrement un poste de directeur dans quelques années...

Seijuro avait parlé d'une voix lasse. Il n'avait pas hâte que ce jour arrive. Il aimait sa vie d'étudiant et sa liberté. Sans compter tous les loisirs sur lesquels il allait devoir tirer un trait : le basket qu'il pratiquait encore depuis le collège, le shogi (il avait gagné plusieurs compétitions nationales), les échecs (idem), l'équitation qui lui demandait plusieurs heures par semaine et enfin piano et violon qu'il pratiquait depuis qu'il avait six ans.

-Ça n'a pas l'air de vous passionner.

-C'est compliqué.

Seijuro remarqua que Tetsuya semblait assez tendu. C'était compréhensible étant donné que c'était sûrement la première fois qu'il assistait à ce genre d'événements. Ils étaient au milieu de personnes très mondaines, souvent hautaines et sure d'elles. Tetsuya semblait être plutôt effacé.

-Il y a moins de monde sur la terrasse, annonça Seijuro. Vous m'y accompagnez ?

Tetsuya acquiesça avec un petit sourire.

Sur la terrasse, il n'y avait que trois petits groupes de personnes. Il y avait ainsi beaucoup de places de libres. Les deux garçons s'approchèrent du bord et posèrent leurs flûtes presque vides sur le bord du muret en pierre.

La lumière de la lune se reflétait dans la mer en dessous. C'était un joli paysage. Il n'y avait presque pas de lumières dans la ville en dessous, on se sentait privilégié.

Seijuro huma l'air iodé et frais du dehors. Il adorait le bruit des vagues.

Tetsuya commença à interroger Seijuro sur les voyages qu'il avait pu faire, les pays qu'il avait visité, les gens qu'il avait rencontré. De son côté, Tetsuya expliqua n'avoir jamais eu l'occasion d'aller plus loin qu'Okinawa.

Petit à petit, la conversation dévia. Seijuro se surpris à parler à cœur ouvert avec le garçon. Il se sentait bien en sa présence. Pas la moindre pression sur les épaules, pas d'obligation de se tenir à carreaux. Il se sentait naturel. Et puis, de toute la soirée, il n'avait pas vu son père. Si ce dernier le voyait parler en tête à tête avec un homme, il lui ferait encore une remarque.

Seijuro savait qu'il était homosexuel. C'était un fait qu'il avait découvert au lycée et qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à avouer à son père. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui cacher et le jour où il eu le courage d'aborder le sujet, son père lui répliqua froidement qu'il était hors de question qu'il choppe le sida et qu'il devait se montrer vigilent avec ses partenaires.

A vrai dire, Seijuro n'avait jamais pu mettre ces excellents conseils en pratique. Il n'était sortit qu'avec une seule personne, en fin de lycée. Un garçon de sa classe. Ils s'étaient embrassés et leur relation n'avait duré que quelques mois. La distance lors de leur entrée dans les études supérieures les avaient séparés.

-Je peux te tutoyer ? Demanda Tetsuya après avoir finit sa flûte de champagne.

Seijuro étouffa un petit rire. Il n'avait plus cette habitude. Même à l'université, certaine personne en voyant son nom de famille le vouvoyait.

-Bien sûr.

-Pourquoi avoir rit ? Ma question était si déplacée ?

-Non, rien à voir. Peut de gens me tutoie désormais. Je n'ai plus eu l'occasion de parler de façon si naturelle depuis longtemps...

-Pourquoi ?

-Soit les gens son intimidé par mon nom de famille et ne m'approchent pas, soit ils viennent me voir pour obtenir quelque chose. Je sais repérer ces personne intéressées.

Tetsuya plissa les yeux et se rapprocha de quelques petits centimètres.

-Et moi ?

-Toi, tu as l'air sincère, Tetsuya. J'apprécie.

Tetsuya sourit. Seijuro prit conscience du jeu de séduction qu'il avait tenté de mettre en place. Il s'était rapproché et son regard avait changé, il était devenu plus profond, l'espace d'un instant. Sans compter son petit sourire et sa voix soudain plus grave.

Le garçon était enjôleur.

-Et si on allait autre part ? Demandât-il.

Seijuro marqua un instant d'hésitation. Est-ce que, soudain, ça n'allait pas un peu trop vite ? Mais freiner maintenant ne mettrait-il pas un terme à cette charmante discussion ? Sans compter qu'il appréciait vraiment beaucoup Tetsuya.

-Où ?

-J'irai bien boire un verre.

Seijuro n'avait jamais eu à draguer. Son seul petit ami était venu à lui, tremblotant, tête baissé, lui expliquer qu'il l'aimait. Seijuro en avait été attendrit et accepté de sortir avec lui à condition qu'ils soient discrets. Parfois, il avait dû refuser les avances de personnes un peu insistantes, notamment de filles qui n'avaient pas flairé son orientation sexuelle et qui voulait obtenir un peu de célébrité à l'université. Celles-là, il n'était pas compliqué de leur faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé.

À vingt et un ans, Seijuro réalisa qu'il lui manquait certains codes, dont ceux de la drague.

-D'accord.

Tetsuya sourit de nouveau avec cette mine enjôleuse. Ils invita le jeune homme à le suivre à travers la salle. Ils sortirent sur le parking et hélèrent un taxi.

-Un verre chez moi, ça t'irait ? Demanda Tetsuya avant de donner l'adresse au chauffeur.

Seijuro acquiesça, un peu nerveux. Il ne savait pas trop où cette soirée allait le mener. Tetsuya n'avait pas l'air d'être un tueur en série et de toute façon, vu sa carrure, il ne pourrait pas traîner son corps ou frapper assez fort pour l'assommer. Seijuro saurait se défendre.

Tetsuya logeait dans un hôtel à deux-cents mètres de celui de Seijuro. Ils montèrent via l'ascenseur au troisième étage. La chambre comprenait un grand lit, une commode assez large, un canapé avec une table basse en verre et dans un coin, un minibar. La salle de bain se trouvait au fond de la chambre, à gauche. La lumière de la lune entrait par la baie vitrée et illuminait la pièce.

Les deux garçons s'assirent sur le canapé et prirent des boissons dans le mini bar. Tetsuya assura que c'était son employeur qui réglait la chambre. Ils ne burent pas excessivement pour autant, seulement un ou deux verre entre de longues phases de discussion.

Seijuro desserra sa cravate pour être plus à l'aise. Il se sentait bien en présence de Tetsuya. Le garçon était mignon, il avait une peau blanche et lisse que Seijuro aimerait bien toucher. Il tentât de penser à autre chose qu'à son corps bien proportionné. Il ne pouvait nier que Tetsuya l'attirait. Il était tout à fait son genre.

La nuit avançait. Il était plus de minuit, les deux garçons se sentaient fatigués. Tetsuya somnolait pendant que Seijuro parlait d'une voix un peu molle. Pendant un instant, Seijuro vit noir et réalisa qu'il avait faillit s'endormir. Il se retint de bailler.

-Je crois que je vais rentrer dormir, dit-il.

Tetsuya releva la tête. Seijuro posa son verre et se leva. Le garçon aux yeux bleus eu, pendant une fraction de seconde, l'air un peu paniqué. Il se leva en vitesse.

-Tu peux rester dormir.

Les joues de Seijuro rosirent. Tetsuya ne semblait pas voir d'arrière pensée. C'était lui qui avait l'esprit mal tourné.

-Et bien...

-Le lit est grand.

Seijuro regarda l'heure. Il était tard et il savait que sa journée à venir allait être chargée. Dormir avec un autre homme, ce n'était pas la mort. Akashi accepta donc la proposition.

Il retira son costard et se coucha en boxer. Il tourna le dos à Tetsuya dans le grand lit pour lui laisser le loisir de se changer sans être observé. Une fois les deux garçons au lit, un silence gênant prit possession de la pièce. Seijuro se tourna et fit face à Tetsuya. Il vit le garçon sourire.

-Tu as eu beaucoup de relations ?

Il supposait que Tetsuya parlait de relation amoureuse.

-Une seule, admis Seijuro. Et toi ?

Il vit imperceptiblement Tetsuya tressaillir.

-Plusieurs. Hommes ou femmes ?

Question assez originale. Tetsuya était assez ouvert d'esprit pour admettre que les deux étaient possibles.

-Et toi ? Demanda d'abord Seijuro, tâtant le terrain.

-Un peu des deux. Et toi ?

-Homme.

C'était un aveu que Seijuro n'avait jamais fait avant. Il se sentait bizarre.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a séparé ?

-La distance. Après le lycée.

-Normal.

-Je suppose.

Tetsuya se rapprocha de lui. Leurs mains étaient toutes proches, séparées par moins d'un centimètre.

-Tu n'as eu personne depuis ?

-Je me suis concentré sur mes études. Et comme je te disais, les gens ont tendances à m'approcher dans un but parfaitement intéressé. Alors je n'accepte pas leurs avances.

Le petit doigt de Tetsuya caressa sa main pendant que ses yeux restaient plantés dans ceux de Seijuro. Le contact était établis. Le garçon aux yeux bleus se rapprocha encore un peu et embrassa son invité. Ses lèvres se posèrent, aussi légères d'une plume. Ce fut Seijuro qui approfondit le baiser en se rapprochant, en collant un peu plus leurs bouches.

Il sentit les mains de Tetsuya parcourir son torse. Le garçon ne semblait pas timide ni gêné contrairement à Seijuro. Lui n'était jamais vraiment allé plus loin que des baisers. Mais il ressentait un désir et une certaine frustration d'être toujours puceau à vingt-et-un ans. Aussi, il laissa Tetsuya s'aventurer un peu sur son corps.

Les petites mains du garçon s'aventurèrent près de son nombril, puis encore plus bas, à la limite de son boxer. Seijuro marqua un temps d'arrêt dans les baisers. Il ne pensait pas ce garçon si entreprenant !

-Ne me dis pas que tu as peur ? Rit Tetsuya avant d'embrasser le cou de Seijuro.

Peur... non. Pas vraiment. Mais il ne pouvait nier un léger malaise. Il avait peur d'aller trop vite. Coucher dès le premier soir... Pour le moment, Tetsuya s'en tenait à baisers et caresses, mais Seijuro avait l'intuition qu'il allait vite chercher à avoir plus.

Les lèvres de Tetsuya descendirent sur sa clavicule, puis sous la couette, sur son torse. Il lécha un téton durcis de Seijuro qui ne pu retenir un gémissement. La petite main s'aventura sur le boxer et malaxa la bosse en formation. Seijuro sentait l'excitation couler dans ses veines. Il ne savait pas s'il fallait laisser le garçon continuer sa douce torture et mettre un terme à tout ceci avant d'aller trop loin et de franchir l'ultime limite.

De lui-même, Tetsuya ne semblait pas prêt d'arrêter. Seijuro sentait ses lèvres qui parcouraient son torse, qui mordillaient ses mamelons. La main de Tetsuya s'introduisit sous son boxer et toucha son sexe enflé par le plaisir. Jamais Seijuro ne s'était laissé touché comme cela. Il trouvait cela agréable. Mais quand il s'imaginait faire l'amour, il s'imaginait entreprenant et non passif comme il l'était actuellement. Cela dit, il ne pensait pas tomber sur quelqu'un d'aussi expérimenté que Tetsuya.

La langue du garçon fit le tour de son nombril puis, avec une lenteur volontaire, descendit de plus en plus bas. Elle s'aventura à la limite avec son bas-ventre, s'amusa à contourner les zones très sensibles pour frustrer Seijuro. Il agrippa sa chevelure couleur de ciel. Il fallait qu'il lui donne plus sinon Seijuro sentait qu'il allait exploser. Tetsuya commença alors à lécher son membre après avoir retiré le boxer. Il fit d'ample allers et retours de long de sa verge et suça l'extrémité. Il vit le corps de Seijuro se cambrer dans le lit et entendit ses gémissements.

Les petites mains de Tetsuya, si délicates, tenaient fermement ses cuisses. Il allait et venait, enroulait sa langue autour de son membre. Une main se glissa à l'intérieur de ses cuisses et vint titiller son périnée, la peau qui se trouvait finalement juste sous sa prostate. Tetsuya pouvait la torturer d'ici et ne se priva pas. Seijuro sentit immédiatement des pics de plaisir dans le bas de son ventre. Il soupira et se retint de gémir trop fort. Il se sentait entièrement sous la domination des doigts de fées de Tetsuya.

La seconde main de Tetsuya se dirigea vers ses propres fesses pour se préparer. Le jeune homme se doutait que Seijuro, fils d'un grand P-DG, n'apprécierait pas de se faire prendre par un inconnu, aussi charmant soit-il. De plus, ils estima que ce serai plus agréable comme première fois pour lui.

Seijuro jouit, agrippant le plus fort possible les draps.

Le visage de Tetsuya remonta vers le sien. Un instant, Seijuro ne reconnu pas ces yeux emplis de luxure. Était-ce bien ce garçon avec qui il avait partagé ces coupes de champagne sur la terrasse de l'hôtel ? La personne au dessus de lui était expérimentée, déterminée, sûre d'elle et loin d'être aussi inexpressive et invisible que tout à l'heure. Elle lui plaisait beaucoup en tous cas.

Seijuro sourit et passa sa main derrière la nuque de Tetsuya pour amener sa bouche contre la sienne.

Tetsuya retira ses doigts. Son torse couvert de transpiration se colla contre celui de Seijuro. Ils continuaient à s'embrasser.

Tetsuya eu un moment de recul. Il regarda vers la fenêtre où les rayons de la lune passaient.

-Merde... soufflât-il.

Il souleva la couette qui les recouvraient, laissant un Seijuro muet de surprise. Il vit Tetsuya se mettre à fouiller dans sa valise défaite sur le sol. Il trouva un préservatif et revint, soulagé, auprès de Seijuro.

-Désolé, chuchotât-il tout en enfilant d'un geste expert le préservatif.

Seijuro était essoufflé et ne dit rien. Tetsuya écarta la couette et se mit à califourchon sur le jeune homme, près à s'empaler sur lui. Il ne quitta pas Seijuro des yeux une seule seconde lors de sa descente. Le sexe de nouveau gorgé de sang entra en lui, l'écartant. Seijuro se cambra et soupira de plaisir. Il posa ses deux mains sur les hanches de Tetsuya. Il voyait son ventre plat et musclé qui bougeait vite à cause de la respiration rapide du garçon au dessus de lui.

Il commença à contracter ses muscles pour monter et descendre le long de son pénis. Ses reins ondulèrent. Il reposa ses mains sur le torse de Seijuro et maltraita une fois de plus ses tétons. Un instant, noyé dans le plaisir qui l'assaillit, Seijuro se demanda comment Tetsuya était capable de faire tant de choses en même temps alors que son cerveau aussi devait être enseveli de stimuli.

Seijuro se redressa dans le lit, appuyant son dos contre le mur. Il voulait embrasser Tetsuya et sentir son corps plus proche du sien.

Ils finirent par jouir tous les deux. La fatigue les rattrapa. Tetsuya se laissa tomber sur le lit. Seijuro savoura encore un peu les sensations qu'il avait dans le corps. Il venait de faire l'amour. Pour la première fois. Il avait un peu de mal à réaliser. C'était allé si vite.

Mais que c'était bon !

Il tourna la tête vers Tetsuya. Pensait-il la même chose ? Le garçon semblait au bord de l'endormissement et Seijuro préféra ne pas le déranger avec d'éventuelles questions gênantes.

* * *

Seijuro se réveilla en premier. Il avait les paupières lourdes. Le soleil chauffait son dos et il ouvrit les yeux dans une chambre qu'il ne reconnu pas au premier abord. Ensuite, il vit la forme de Tetsuya à côté de lui. Il dormait dos à lui, il entendait sa respiration lente.

Le jeune homme voulait le toucher, comme il l'avait touché hier soir. Mais il réalisa que le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Il se pencha sur le sol et prit son pantalon du bout des doigts pour extraire son portable. Dans une demie-heure, il avait une réunion. S'il arrivait en retard, son père risquait de lui faire des reproches.

Il se leva en vitesse, remit ses vêtements tout en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour laisser Tetsuya dormir. L'idée de le laisser seul alors qu'ils avaient passés la nuit ensemble et qu'ils avaient quand même fait l'amour lui déplaisait. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il prit un bloc note de l'hôtel et laissa un court message pour Tetsuya avant de quitter la chambre.

_Bien dormit ? Je dois me rendre à une réunion, jusqu'à midi. J'aurai ensuite deux heures libre._

_Si tu veux m'appeler, je te laisse mon numéro._

Il n'avait pas le temps d'écrire plus et préférait parler de visu à Tetsuya. Il espérait de tout cœur en tout cas qu'il allait le revoir.

La réunion se déroulait dans une salle d'un building loué à l'occasion. Masaomi Akashi, le père de Seijuro, même en voyage d'affaire, prévoyait le budget de l'année de sa société et faisait ses réunions bilan. Seijuro détestait ces réunions. C'était pénible ! Et il se disait souvent les même choses. Le building en question était à huit-cent mètre de l'hôtel de Tetsuya. Seijuro n'avait pas le temps d'attendre un taxi et s'y rendit à pied, marchant d'un bon pas.

Il arriva dans la bâtisse et chercha la salle. L'endroit était grand et mal indiqué. Il arriva pile à l'heure. Son père ne fit aucun commentaires. Pourtant, il y avait de la matière : Seijuro avait quitté la soirée la veille sans même lui dire au revoir où lui confier où il allait, il n'avait répondu à aucun de ses messages (il devait bien en avoir envoyé pourtant), il portait le même smoking que la veille avec une chemise un peu froissée (les yeux inquisiteurs de son père ne pouvaient pas laisser passer ce détail) et sa coiffure était approximative. Seijuro avait heureusement eu le temps de mâcher un chewing-gum à la menthe sur le trajet.

La réunion s'éternisa. Seijuro se demandait ce que faisait Tetsuya. Pensait-il à lui ? Il y avait eu un lien entre eux la veille. Ils s'étaient attirés, ils s'étaient plus. Il aimait beaucoup Tetsuya. Que ce soit sa voix très douce, ces beaux yeux bleus... ou sa façon de le toucher.

À onze heure cinquante-neuf, Seijuro sentit son téléphone vibrer. Il n'était pas du tout concentré sur la réunion. Cet appel était une libération. Il prétexta que c'était important alors qu'il n'en avait aucune idée c'était un numéro inconnu qui l'appelait.

Dans le couloirs, il prit l'appel.

-Akashi-kun.

Il reconnu cette voix calme, un peu juvénile.

-Bonjour, Tetsuya.

Il se permit de l'appeler par son prénom.

-J'ai réservé une table au restaurant qui se trouve face à la plage.

Seijuro sourit. Il sentait son cœur se gonfler de joie. C'était rare qu'il se sente attaché ainsi à quelqu'un et qu'on lui manifeste une forme d'amour en retour.

-Ma réunion...

Il s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'elle s'éternisait et qu'il ne pouvait pas partir si facilement.

-... viens de finir. J'arrive.

-Je vous attends.

Il retourna dans la salle de réunion et, tout en regardant son père dans les yeux, l'informa qu'il devait partir. Son père l'aurai d'ordinaire retenu mais il le laissa filer.

Cette fois-ci, Seijuro prit un taxi car il ne savait pas précisément de comment rejoindre la plage le plus vite possible. Il trouva assez facilement l'enseigne du restaurant, seul et unique sur ce bord de plage.

Tetsuya l'attendait à une table sur le terrasse. Il lui sourit en le voyant. Comme la veille, ils discutèrent longuement, se racontèrent énormément de choses, bien qu'en réalité Tetsuya ne fut pas avare en informations à son propos.

-Je repars ce soir, lâcha Seijuro après le désert, alors qu'ils buvaient un café.

-Tokyo est une grande ville mais on trouvera bien un moyen de se voir, non ?

Quelle douce sensation dans sa poitrine !

-Bien sûr. Avec plaisir.

Tetsuya eu un petit sourire très enjôleur.

-Avec plaisir... Tu doutes qu'il n'y en ais pas ?

Leurs pieds se caressèrent. Seijuro avait déjà passé une très bonne nuit, il avait envie de recommencer. Tetsuya était un partenaire exceptionnel. Il se sentait bien plus libre, plus serein. Il avait prit une sorte de confiance en lui.

Seijuro dévora Tetsuya du regard. Il voulait se pencher sur cette table et l'embrasser. À pleine bouche et avec fougue.

Ils décidèrent de se rendre à l'hôtel de Seijuro. La montée par l'ascenseur fut sûrement la plus longue. Il y avait une tension entre eux. Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Seijuro, ils se déshabillèrent. Le jeune homme pu ainsi expérimenter sur Tetsuya une partie de ce qu'il lui avait appris la veille.

* * *

À Tokyo, ils se retrouvaient régulièrement. Tetsuya expliqua qu'il vivait encore chez ses parents et que par conséquent inviter un garçon serait trop délicat. Ses parents ignoraient quel genre de personne il aimait. Quand Seijuro lui posait des questions sur eux, Tetsuya éludait avec un sourire triste.

Alors ils se donnaient souvent rendez-vous à l'appartement de Seijuro. Ils passaient de longues soirées ensemble, à cuisiner, à regarder des films. Bien souvent, la finalité était le sexe. Ils le pratiquaient à chacune de leurs rencontres. Désormais, c'était Seijuro qui dominait.

Seijuro n'était plus le jeune homme dénué de toute expérience. Il en avait acquise beaucoup et se rendait compte que cela lui donnait plus de confiance en lui. Il se percevait différemment, se voyait plus fort d'une certaine façon. Avoir Tetsuya à ses côtés et pouvoir enfin connaître les joies d'une relation sérieuse lui plaisait. Il aimerait s'en vanter auprès de son père pour obtenir peut-être un commentaire de sa part (positif de préférence), mais la peur qu'il le critique le retenait de lui en parler.

Seijuro était follement amoureux de Tetsuya. Chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il se noyait dans son regard. Il adorait toucher son corps. Il aimait sa voix, aimait son caractère. Il se voyait bien vivre encore de longues années en sa compagnie. Et qu'importe la réaction de son père.

Quand il était seul, Seijuro pensait à Tetsuya. Il se languissait de lui en permanence. Le voir était un soulagement et une joie immense. Cependant, il devait avouer que Tetsuya, depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés à Tokyo, était assez passif dans leur relation : il ne prenait pas de décision, proposait rarement une rencontre, refusait de rester dormir plusieurs jours chez Seijuro. Comme s'il avait peur de s'engager.

Un jour, Seijuro prit une décision.

Il avait préparé un repas spécial, une spécialité que sa défunte mère lui cuisinait le jour de son anniversaire. Seijuro descendit chercher Tetsuya et l'invita à monter avec lui dans l'appartement.

-Tu as l'air joyeux, commenta Tetsuya.

Le jeune homme plongea ses yeux rouges dans les siens.

-En effet. J'ai préparé une soirée spéciale.

-En quel honneur ?

Ce n'était pas l'anniversaire de leur relation ou quoique ce soit. Pour Tetsuya, ce jour n'était qu'un parmi tant d'autres.

-Je me disais qu'on pourrai officialiser notre relation. Par... le mariage.

Tetsuya baissa les yeux. Seijuro comprit alors que c'était un refus. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire rejeter. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Avait-il fait peur à Tetsuya ? L'avait-il un peu trop brusqué avec cette soudaine proposition ? Mais Seijuro l'aimait de tout son cœur. Il trouvait que c'était un garçon formidable avec qui il pourrait partager sa vie.

-C'est impossible, Akashi-kun.

Seijuro accusa le coup.

Tetsuya releva la tête. Il regarda Seijuro dans le blanc des yeux avant de révéler le motif de son refus qui coup les jambes du garçon face à lui.

-C'est votre père qui m'a engagé.

-Pardon ?

-Il a demandé mes services pour que vous approche, que je vous séduise... et que nous ayons une relation sexuelle.

Seijuro avait l'impression que son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Il ne comprenait pas ce que racontait Tetsuya. C'était absurde !

-Va t'en.

-Akashi-kun...

-VA T'EN ! Hurla Seijuro.

Tetsuya obéit. Il referma délicatement la porte de l'appartement et s'en alla.

Seijuro se laissa tomber sur une chaise et lutta contre les larmes qui assaillaient ses yeux. Il avait été trahis, manipulé. Et dans quel but ? Pourquoi son père se mêlait-il de sa vie ? Voulait-il même avoir la main mise sur sa vie sexuelle ? C'était incompréhensible !

Le jeune homme prit trois grandes inspirations. Il se leva, le dos droit. Par le judas de sa porte, il vérifia que Tetsuya était bien partis. C'était le cas. Cela serra un peu plus son cœur. Il aurait aimé le voir et sentir qu'il voulait s'excuser, se faire pardonner de l'avoir trompé ainsi.

Seijuro quitta son appartement et dans la rue, héla un taxi. Il voulait aller parler à son père malgré l'heure tardive.

La grande maison familiale se trouvait en périphérie de la ville, à plus d'une demie-heure de l'appartement de Seijuro. Tout le long du trajet, il rumina sa courte conversation avec Tetsuya. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre les motivations de son père. Cela le gênait tant que cela que son fils n'ait personne dans sa vie à vint-et-un ans ? Et aucune expérience au lit ? Il y avait quand même des problèmes plus grave que ça !

Enfin, venant de son père, il fallait s'attendre à tout. Il cherchait à faire de lui l'enfant parfait et le meilleur homme d'affaire possible.

Une servante de la maison ouvrit la porte à Seijuro. Dehors, une fine pluie commençait à tomber. Elle conduisit l'héritier de l'empire Akashi dans le petit salon.

Masaomi Akashi était assit sur un fauteuil, ordinateur sur les genoux et verre de scotch posé sur la table basse. Il tourna la tête vers l'intrus et haussa imperceptiblement un sourcil.

-Que me vaux l'honneur de cette visite tardive ? Demandât-il.

-Kuroko Tetsuya.

-Ah. Je vois.

Masaomi posa son ordinateur.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda son héritier d'une voix ferme.

-Il était important que tu ais de l'expérience en la matière, répondit Masaomi d'une voix calme. Certains auraient pu te faire du chantage sexuel si tu étais resté innocent.

-Vous ne pouviez pas me faire confiance pour trouver la bonne personne ? Le bon moment ? Ou pour ne pas me faire manipuler, tout simplement ?

-Tu es encore un enfant, Seijuro.

-J'ai vingt-et-un ans !

-Et alors ? Tu me craches ton âge à la figure comme si c'était là une preuve de ta maturité. L'âge ne fait pas tout. Seule l'expérience fera de toi un adulte.

Si seulement il pouvait le frapper ! Seijuro avait toujours détesté la faculté qu'avait son père à chercher à tout contrôler. C'était presque son passe-temps. Il voulait être le maître de la vie des autres, et particulièrement de celle de son fils héritier.

-Je suis curieux... qu'as-tu dit à Tetsuya pour qu'il te révèle la vérité ?

Masaomi avait une sourire sarcastique sur le visage. Il avait déjà une idée en tête.

-Ça ne vous regarde pas. Il s'agit de ma vie privée. Je vous demanderai de ne plus chercher à l'influencer.

Seijuro quitta le petit salon en claquant la porte. Il sortit de la maison et se retrouva trempé en quelques instants. La pluie tombait drue à présent. Mais au moins, personne ne voyait ses larmes.

Quand Seijuro rentra chez lui, il découvrit Tetsuya sur le pas de sa porte. À la différence de lui, il n'était pas trempé.

-Que fais-tu là ? Demanda Seijuro en insérant sa clé dans la serrure, près à se protéger dans son appartement.

-Je vous dois des excuses.

Seijuro fit mine qu'il n'écoutait pas. Il regardait sa porte et gardait les mains crispées sur ses clés.

-Je sais que ce que j'ai fais est honteux, que j'ai... abusé de votre confiance. Mais j'étais payés et... j'ai besoin de cet argent.

-Ah oui ?

Seijuro tourna la tête vers Tetsuya et plongea ses yeux emplis de tristesse dans les siens. Il aurait préféré y faire transparaître de la colère, mais il se rendait compte qu'il l'avait déjà déversée sur son père.

-Qui es-tu ?

Tetsuya marqua un temps d'hésitation.

-Je suis un gigolo.

Cette réponse surpris Seijuro.

-La vie que je vous ais raconté, je l'ai complètement inventé. Votre père m'a indiqué quoi dire. Ma vie, en réalité, est loin d'être rose. J'aurai pu vous dire après notre première nuit la vérité mais...

-Tu as voulu profiter du luxe qui t'étais offert. C'est ça ?

-Un peu. Et de vous.

Seijuro prit une grande inspiration. Il entendit les pas de Tetsuya commencer à s'éloigner dans le couloir.

-La proposition tient toujours, tu sais ?

Tetsuya s'arrêta devant l'ascenseur et l'appela.

-Vous êtes gentil, Akashi-kun. J'espère que vous pourrez rester ainsi.

Le jeune homme se gratta la nuque.

-J'ai déjà quelqu'un.

Dernier coup de couteau dans le cœur de Seijuro. C'en était trop pour lui.

-Au revoir, Tetsuya.

Il entra dans son appartement avant d'avoir vu le garçon descendre.

Une fois seul, il se laissa enfin aller. Il pleura tout en rangeant la vaisselle qu'il avait sortit pour cette soirée spéciale. Jeta l'intégralité du plat qu'il avait cuisiné, conscient du gâchis.

Il alla se coucher dans son grand lit froid. Il n'avait personne pour le partager avec lui, personne pour le consoler. La solitude lui tomba dessus.

* * *

**Deux ans plus tard**

Seijuro entendit son téléphone vibrer sur le bord de l'imprimante. Il n'avait pas le temps de répondre pour le moment. De là où il était, face à la table de travail du stagiaire, il n'avait pas moyen d'atteindre son téléphone.

Il entendit le stagiaire gémir sous lui. Il continuait ses va et viens en lui, de plus en plus rapides, plus forts, plus profonds. Le garçon était complètement abandonné dans ses bras. Seijuro le mena à la jouissance en quelques secondes. Une fois que celui-ci eu jouit, il s'écarta et lui tourna le dos le temps de se rhabiller.

Il quitta la pièce sans même lui dire au revoir. De toute façon, ce stagiaire ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que le directeur de la section s'attendrisse sur lui. Il n'avait couché avec lui que pour s'amuser.

Seijuro déambula dans les couloirs du bâtiment, l'air sur de lui. Rien ne laissait penser qu'il venait de coucher avec quelqu'un alors que le stagiaire, lui, passa quinze minutes à réarranger ses cheveux et faire disparaître les rougeurs sur son visage.

Le directeur retrouva son bureau. Là, il prit le temps de souffler avant la réunion de budget qui devait commencer dans cinq minutes. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure et soupira.

Depuis deux ans, il enchaînait les conquêtes rapides. Il choisissait des partenaires plus jeunes que lui, plus inexpérimenté. Il leur faisait l'amour puis les abandonnait. Souvent, il les baisaient une ou deux fois et trouvait un motif pour les renvoyer au plus vite. Évidement, ils ne dénonçaient pas le directeur, celui-ci était le fils du PDG, il était inatteignable. Et quand bien même, ces stagiaires avaient bien trop peur des conséquences sur leur carrière à venir. Autant se taire et chercher un stage ailleurs.

Personne dans la haute sphère ne semblait se soucier de ces stagiaires qui défilaient dans le département de communication, géré dans sa totalité par Akashi Seijuro.

Le directeur quitta son bureau pour aller à la réunion. Il savait déjà que le temps allait passer lentement... Ces réunions étaient une horreur, une torture. Chaque équipe tentait de s'accaparer une tranche du budget et lui, le directeur, devait trancher. Parfois, si les hyènes se défendaient bien et était à force égale, c'était amusant de les voir s'entre tuer.

Mais cette fois-ci, c'était la mort cérébrale chez tout le monde. Les chefs d'équipe passaient devant tout le monde pour développer leurs projets et donc estimer de combien de yens ils allaient avoir besoin pour les finaliser.

Seijuro sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il en profita pour s'éclipser et mettre par la suite fin à la réunion. Il allait reprendre chaque projet plus tard et déterminer lesquels étaient pertinents. Il enverrait un mail à chaque chef d'équipe pour les informer.

De retour dans son bureau, il pu décrocher.

-Akashi-kun, dit la voix à l'autre bout.

Soudain, la gorge du directeur se fit sèche. Il reconnaissait cette voix. Elle n'avait pas changée en deux ans, toujours un peu juvénile.

-Kuroko Tetsuya, répondit Seijuro plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il y eut un petit silence de la part de son interlocuteur. Seijuro décida de prendre les devants.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ce coup de fil après deux ans ?

-La proposition tient toujours ? Demanda Tetsuya d'une petite voix.

Au tour de Seijuro de marquer une pause. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil et prit le temps de réfléchir. Que signifiait ce coup de fil ? Tetsuya espérait-il vraiment qu'il voulait encore l'épouser alors que deux ans s'étaient écoulés ? Certes, au fond de lui, il se savait encore amoureux de lui. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il ne parvenait pas à avoir une relation sérieuse depuis. Mais après le mensonge qu'il lui avait sortit, comment lui refaire confiance ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Hasarda Seijuro.

-J'ai quelques soucis.

-D'ordre financiers ? M'épouser réglerait le problème mais c'est plutôt malhonnête.

-Akashi-kun... je n'ai plus personne. Tu as raison de toujours m'en vouloir. J'ai de l'expérience au lit mais peu dans la vraie vie, contrairement à toi. Et là, je suis perdu.

Seijuro perçu l'honnêteté et la détresse dans la voix de Tetsuya. Il soupira.

-J'habite toujours au même endroit. Passes me voir ce soir.

-Merci.

Seijuro raccrocha le premier.

Tout le reste de l'après-midi, il le passa dans ses pensées. Il était perdu, lui aussi. Tetsuya lui avait mentit mais pour sa défense, c'était ce qu'on lui avait demandé de faire. À l'époque, Seijuro l'avait déjà comprit, sinon il n'aurait pas réitérer sa proposition.

Revoir Tetsuya lui faisait plaisir, mais il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait apprendre.

Il rentra tôt de son travail et trouva Tetsuya sur le pas de sa porte. Il devait se souvenir malgré ces deux années du code de l'immeuble qui n'avait pas changé. Seijuro sentit son cœur se gonfler de nouveau et ces sensations agréables dans tout son corps. Il l'aimait toujours.

Tetsuya avait un peu changé. Il n'avait pas grandit mais il avait quelques kilos en moins. Lui qui était déjà très fin... Il ressemblait à un coton-tige bleu. Il portait des vêtements à priori sales. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas été lavés depuis trois jours. Pour autant, Seijuro ne le trouva pas repoussant.

Le plus important changement, c'était la disparition de la lueur dans ses yeux bleus. Ils semblaient vides.

Sans un mot, Seijuro ouvrit la porte de son appartement et laissa Tetsuya entrer.

-Tu as faim ?

-Oui. Mais avant... je...

Tetsuya rougit et passa une main dans ses cheveux sales.

-Tu peux aller prendre une douche si tu veux. Je vais te prêter des vêtements.

Le garçon rougit encore plus. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain avec un jean, un t-shirt et un pull appartenant à Seijuro. Pendant qu'il se lavait, le directeur prépara un repas. Il dressa une table sommaire sur la table basse du salon, face au canapé. Il se disait que ce serait peut-être plus chaleureux que de manger à table.

Tetsuya sentait bon la pomme en sortant de la salle de bain. Il avait les cheveux en pétard et nageait dans le jean de son hôte. Il remercia Seijuro et s'assit sur le canapé.

Ils mangèrent en silence les rouleaux de printemps préparé par Seijuro tout en trempant leurs lèvres dans un vin blanc. À la fin du repas, Tetsuya se détendit un peu. Il se reposa dans ce canapé sur lequel, il se souvenait, Seijuro et lui avaient fait l'amour.

-Raconte-moi ce qui t'arrive.

Tetsuya tritura le bout de la manche du pull qu'il portait.

-Mon mec m'a quitté.

Un instant, Seijuro se sentit comme une roue de secours et cela ne lui plus pas vraiment. Il était flatté que Tetsuya se soit tourné vers lui, mais il espérait que la suite du récit de Tetsuya n'allait pas lui apprendre qu'il avait tenté d'appeler d'autres personnes avant.

-Je n'ai plus de famille depuis que j'ai dix-sept ans. Mes parents et ma grand-mère sont morts dans un accident de voiture. Mon oncle, le frère de ma mère, avait promis de m'héberger chez lui. Il récupéra l'argent de sa sœur et mon argent car j'étais mineur. Une fois que j'ai eu dix-huit ans, il m'a mit à la porte sans rien me laisser. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour les études alors j'ai cherché un travail. J'ai dormit chez quelques copains les premiers temps. Même si j'étais discret, la présence a finit par les gêner. Ils m'ont prier de partir. J'ai finit par trouver une utilité à mon corps. Avant, j'étais sportif, si bien que j'étais pas trop mal... un peu musclé. Assez pour attirer quelques regards. Je suppose...

Tetsuya reflétait soudain l'image d'un garçon peu sûr de lui.

-J'ai rencontré un garçon. À l'époque, je traînait sur les trottoirs et devait régulièrement fuir dès qu'un mac approchait avec ses nanas. Le garçon que j'ai rencontré à proposer de m'héberger. Je suis tombé amoureux. Et ça m'a rendu aveugle. C'était lui qui gérait l'argent que je gagnait. Je lui faisait confiance... Finalement, il est devenu mon mac.

Tetsuya prit une grande inspiration.

-Il y a quelques mois, il a commencé à me reprocher de ramener moins d'argent. On a commencé à se disputer. De plus en plus violemment.

Le garçon tenait fermement ses bras à présent. Seijuro aurait parié trouver des bleus s'il soulevait ces manches.

-Il y a trois jours, il m'a fichu à la porte sans rien me donner. J'ai tambouriné à la porte pour, au moins, récupérer mes affaires. Quelques vêtements... de quoi vivre. Il n'a pas ouvert la porte. Je n'avais soudain plus rien. J'ai airer dans la ville jusqu'à tomber, dans une bouche de métro, sur une affiche qui faisait la promotion d'une invention financée par Akacorp. Alors j'ai pensé à toi.

Seijuro acquiesça. Le milieu de la prostitution n'était pas tendre. Il aurait voulu en extraire Tetsuya. Si seulement il lui avait pardonné plus vite...

-Tu peux rester ici.

-Merci.

Tetsuya ne le regarda même pas. Il se sentait honteux.

-Je ne te dégoûte pas ?

-Non.

Seijuro vit quelques larmes tomber sur les cuisses de Tetsuya. Il se rapprocha de lui sur le canapé et posa sa main sur sa nuque. Elle descendit dans son dos et entreprit de lui montrer son soutient. Tetsuya éclata en sanglot. Seijuro le prit alors dans ses bras et le berça sur le canapé.

Il n'avait sentit ce garçon si fragile. Il respira l'odeur de pomme de sa chevelure encore humide. Les sanglots se calmèrent.

Seijuro souleva Tetsuya et le prit dans ses bras telle une princesse et l'emmena dans la chambre. Il le déposa sur le lit et tira la couverture pour la rabattre sur lui.

-Tu as besoin de repos, dit-il simplement.

-Akashi-kun...

-Chuut.

Il s'allongea derrière Tetsuya et continua à caresser son dos jusqu'à entendre sa respiration calme. Tetsuya s'était endormit.

Seijuro soupira. Il resta ainsi un moment avant de s'allonger à son tour dans le lit.

Tetsuya dormit environ deux heures puis il se réveilla. Il se sentait un peu mieux. Il se tourna dans la lit et regarda Seijuro qui dormait sur le dos. Enfin, il n'était pas sûr qu'il dorme...

-Akashi-kun ? Chuchotât Tetsuya.

Les yeux de Seijuro s'ouvrirent. Il regarda Tetsuya et sourit. Le premier sourire depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus.

-Tu ne dormais pas.

-Je n'y arrives pas.

Tetsuya se rapprocha un peu de lui. Il s'était sentit si seul ces trois derniers jours. Il avait plus que jamais besoin de proximité avec un autre être humain.

-J'avais peur, soufflât Tetsuya. S'il n'avait pas été là, je serai peut-être resté avec toi. J'aurai continué mon mensonge, ou bien je t'aurai tout révélé, sans forcément préciser que j'étais payé par ton père, mais plutôt sur la vraie nature de mon métier. Mais ce garçon était là et j'avais peur. Peur parce que nos deux mondes sont trop différents et aussi peur qu'il me retrouve et peut-être, qu'il me fasse du mal si je partais subitement.

-Il t'en a déjà fait.

-Oui. Il trouvait que j'étais moins efficace, que je semblais moins l'aimer. Il ma frappait souvent vers la fin... Il avait sûrement raison.

-C'est à dire ?

Tetsuya marqua une hésitation. Il avait un pied au dessus du gouffre. Il devait se décider : oblitérer un morceau de la vérité ou avouer.

-Je l'aimais moins. Je pensais régulièrement à toi. Je me demandais comment tu allais, ce que tu faisais, si tu arrivais à me pardonner. J'avais l'espoir de te croiser un jour dans la rue et que tu viennes à mon secours.

-Tu as finis par m'appeler.

-Oui.

Au tour de Seijuro de se rapprocher. Ils n'étaient plus séparé que par quelques centimètres.

-Je t'aurai accepté. Si tu m'avais dit qui tu étais, je t'aurai accepté. C'est la manipulation de mon père que j'ai rejeté. Pas toi. Pas complètement.

-C'est ce que j'ai comprit plus tard. Tu n'aurai pas réitéré ta proposition sinon.

Ils se sourirent. Le petit doigt de Tetsuya chercha celui de Seijuro et s'y accrocha.

-As-tu encore peur ?

-Oui. Je pense que jamais elle ne me quittera.

-Je te protégerai. Restes vivre avec moi. Et je trouverai le moyen de récupérer ce qu'il te doit.

-Tu vas le frapper ?

-Par personnellement. J'ai des hommes pour ça.

Tetsuya étouffa un petit rire.

-Un Akashi ne se salit jamais les mains avec la basse besogne, plaisanta Seijuro.

Tetsuya rit de nouveau. Il se colla contre le torse du directeur et se laissa bercer. Il sentit des lèvres se poser dans ses cheveux et le cœur de Seijuro battait contre son oreille.

Seijuro sentit petit à petit le vide dans sa poitrine se remplir. Son cœur gonflait de joie. Il se sentait de nouveau bien. Plus de mensonges entre eux.

Seijuro aurait bien voulu qu'ils restent sages ce soir. Mais il sentait le désir petit à petit l'envahir. Le corps de Tetsuya lui avait toujours fait de l'effet et là, il était collé contre lui. Le souvenir de leurs nuits endiablées lui revint. Tetsuya semblait cependant penser la même chose.

Ils s'embrassèrent, fougueusement. Seijuro fit rouler Tetsuya sur le lit. Ils se sentait prit de frénésie. Ils retirèrent leurs vêtements, ne firent pas de préliminaires et Seijuro pénétra Tetsuya. Il bougea en lui, langoureusement. Il voulait lui donner du plaisir, il voulait être doux avec lui et lui montrer à quel point, encore aujourd'hui, il l'aimait.

Ils firent passionnément l'amour ce soir-là.

Au petit matin, leurs corps étaient encore entremêlés. Seijuro respirait l'odeur de pomme des cheveux de Tetsuya. Son souffle caressait ses clavicules.

Ils somnolaient. Puis, soudain, la sonnette retentit.

Seijuro sursauta et se releva dans le lit.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Aucune idée... Je n'attend personne et il est...

Seijuro regarda son réveil électronique.

-A peine huit heures.

La sonnette continuaient à retentir. Seijuro se leva, enfila son pantalon et sa chemise de la veille. Il ne mit pas de chaussettes et sortit de la chambre. Tetsuya le suivit, à peine plus habillé que lui. Il avait remit le pull et le jean que son amant lui avait prêté.

Le téléphone fixe de l'appartement sonna. Seijuro commença à comprendre qui se trouvait derrière la porte.

Il l'ouvrit et découvrir, sans surprise, son père. Ce dernier avait son portable à la main et raccrocha immédiatement.

-Tu en as mit du temps.

Seijuro laissa entrer son père, sachant qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

-Il paraît que tu as accordé 10 millions de yens à l'équipe de Hirato. Tu te rend compte de la somme que cela représente ? Un dixième de ton budget.

Le directeur avait envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Son père se permettait encore une fois de juger son travail.

-Hirato vous a mentit. La réunion de budget a été avortée. Je n'ai prit aucune décision sur le budget.

Masaomi acquiesça. Il détailla enfin l'apparence de son fils. Sa chemise était froissée, ses cheveux en pétard.

-C'est quoi cette tenue ?

-Je suis chez moi. Je fais ce que je veux.

Tetsuya sortait à peine la tête de la chambre. Il observait les deux Akashi qui se parlaient. Ils étaient au bord de la dispute même.

Masaomi finit par remarquer le regard de Seijuro vers la chambre. Il distingua Tetsuya et fronça les sourcils. Tetsuya osa s'approcha et se posta près de Seijuro. Le fils de Masaomi passa son bras dans le dos de Tetsuya, un geste protecteur.

-Je pense que vous connaissez déjà Tetsuya.

-En effet...

Seijuro regarda son père. Celui-ci avait évidement comprit que les deux garçons avaient passés la nuit ensemble et que leurs cheveux étaient dans un tel état.

Seijuro défia son père du regard. Il voulait le mettre au défit de le juger et d'encore une fois dire du mal de lui ou de Tetsuya. Il lu du dégoût dans les yeux de son père mais il décida de passer outre. Il était heureux et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

-C'est tout ce que vous vouliez me dire ? Demandât le fils.

Masaomi n'ajouta rien. Il tourna les talons et quitta le premier le champ de bataille sans claquer la porte.

Seijuro sourit. Il serra Tetsuya contre lui et embrassa ses cheveux.

-Tu as faim ?

Dans la journée, Seijuro prit contact avec certains de ses amis, plutôt baraqué, à qui il demanda de retrouver l'ancien mac de Tetsuya. Il voulait récupérer l'argent de son amant et ses affaires. Et sa dignité.

Et il y parvint.

À peine un mois après leurs retrouvailles, ils s'évadèrent tous les deux du Japon pour aller se marier en catimini. Sans que personne n'ait son mot à dire sur leur bonheur enfin complet.

* * *

**Voilà ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez pensé de cet OS. Pour une fois, c'est Akashi qui est tout innocent en ce qui concerne les relations amoureuses.**

**Quand même, un happy end, c'est rare venant de moi ! Ahah !**

**Reviews ?**


End file.
